Sweet Love
by CRAZYLADY1
Summary: Read to find out.


DISCLAIMER: I know I don't own Sailor moon or what ever but what you read is all made up by me. The characters are not mines but the plots are ok. As you don't know I'm obsessed with sex (And I'm only 16). If you are not older than 15 than don't read, it has things you should not read about (Not like you don't know about it). If you like it leave me a review ok. Next time you read on of my fan fictions it will be about Minako and Rei and well cant give it away can I. 

SEX Sweet SEX

That evening Usagi and Mamoru where coming from shopping. They had bags of all sizes. They decided to go to Mamoru's place to rest and then go to Usagi's house. They were laughing about what Chibi-usa said that morning. Usagi sat on the bed while Mamoru but water to boil. "When are you two going to have sex?" Usagi remembered. She thought long and hard about that question when Mamoru entered and sat next to her. "Mamoru dear when are we going to do it?", she asked. "Um I don't know but I wont force you because I love you and ill wait", Mamoru said hugging Usagi. "Well I do want to do it but I don't know how cause it will be my first", Usagi said smiling and turning bright red. Mamoru got up and took his shirt off and when into the kitchen. When he came back he had a back full of stuff and placed it next to her. He kissed her and looked into her eyes. "Now?", Mamoru asked. "Yes", Usagi said. He kissed her and took of her blouse, he started at her breast and then took off his pants. Usagi took her short skirt off slowly. Mamoru glared and smiled. He grabbed her ass and bend down. He licked her round ass and kissed it. Then he stood up and spanked it hard that it turned red. She took of his underwear and stared at his dick. "Give me head", Mamoru said grabbing his dick. "How?", Usagi asked. "Kneel down and suck", he said. She kneeled and opened her mouth. She sucked and sucked and Mamoru moaned. She sucked and bit it for awhile. Then Mamoru pulled her of. "That was delicious", Usagi said whipping her mouth. Mamoru pushed her on the bed and open her legs. He pulled the thong off and threw it toward the wall. He bend down and licked the area of Usagi's pussy. Usagi moaned and ground while Mamoru wiped his tongue around her pussy. The moans grew louder once he started to suck it. Once he stopped he kissed her and took of the bra. He rubbed her breast while she was bit her lip. She took out her tongue and he but it in his mouth and they were tongue sword fighting. He took out whip cream and sprayed some on her breast. He licked it off and put more. Then Usagi took the whip cream and put some on Mamoru's dick. She sucked and sucked. Then he cleaned his dick and started it to put a condom on. "Now the real thing", Mamoru said. He stuck it and her and pushed and pulled, pushed and pulled. She moaned and cried. "Oooooohhhh oh ow Ohh baby oh that feels owwww great", Usagi cried. "Yeah oh yeah you like it don't you", he said smiling. "Yes yes yes oh yes oh", Usagi cried louder. When they finished they decided to do it doggy style. "Bark for me", Mamoru said. "Ok bow wow oh yeah bow wow", Usagi cried. Usagi cried and moaned louder and louder. Later that day they were resting. Usagi on top of Mamoru while she was kissing him. She got off and sight. "Oh that was great, wonderful and just wow", Usagi said. Mamoru agreed with a big wet kiss. He went under the covers and started to lick Usagi's pussy again. He licked while she moaned then he licked to the belly button then to her breast. He grabbed her breast and licked and sucked them. Usagi moaned and kissed his forehead. The clock struck 8:00p.m. "Oh shit I have to go home", Usagi said shocked. "Damn I stayed here since 2:00p.m." Mamoru groaned and put a sad face. She smiled kissed him while she rubbed his dick. He got happy and put his underwear back on. Usagi but her thong and her short skirt. Then she but her bra but he stood behind her and rubbed them for awhile. She stopped him and but the bra on. Then her blouse. She grabbed her bags and walked to the door kissed him and left. "Yeah that was great", Mamoru sighed. Once Usagi got home she went to her room and laid on her bed. Chibi-usa came in and stared at her. "You did it", she said smiling. "No we just talked all day", Usagi said turning to the other side and fell fast asleep. Mamoru was thinking about his great time with Usagi. 


End file.
